Star Fox a Writers Journey
by Thelightgod123
Summary: This story is author written in story between Adventures and Assault and Just for Rating it's rated M because I like to swear A LOT so please there might be some sexual Interaction with Fox and Krystal but this is my story so I changed that since I'm going to write myself into the Story Because for once I always wanted to know what's life in the Star Fox world so let's begin
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue and 15th Birthday

Star Fox the Writers Journey

By Guadalupe Vela AKA Guadalupevela123 on YouTube

This story is a one shot between Adventures and Assault and Just for Rating it's rated M because I like to swear A LOT so please there might be some sexual Interaction with Fox and Krystal but this is my story so I changed that since I'm going to write myself into the Story Because for once I always wanted to know what's life in the Star Fox world so let's begin

**Chapter 1 A Transfer to the Star Fox Universe**

My Name is Guadalupe Vela and this is my story of how my parents super Genius were able to punch a whole to the Star Fox universe and accidently lose me in it

"Mary I don't know if this portals going to work we might lose Lupe if we do" said Roger trying his best to manually shut down the Portal "Don't worry Roger we won't lose him as we lost Angie, she may be dead but we are not losing our Only Son." The Portal opened and started to eat everything along with the Equipment "No shut it down Roger before we lose our son" My Mom said since I was a little boy I didn't know what was happening "The Portals taking the Carriage "No Lupe good Bye"

My Dad said as he took his hand and waved it goodbye I didn't know what was happening I was transforming into a Fox or something like that seems like whatever my Parents were up they sent me somewhere though I don't know where though Then I awoke to find myself Again 15 years old or and haven't seen my parents since I was transported here some called me a new recruit to my natured since I wasn't from this universe then I realized that is where Fox and Vixens were born that means "I'm in the Star Fox universe"

I whispered as I woke up in a Training Facility working to become Pilots of the Cornerian Defense Fleet Suddenly a Giant Brown Hound on Screen wearing Red Uniform which can only mean one thing "I am General Pepper young ones and Today we will be practicing the Techniques of using the Arwing since some of you are not from this world or this Universe"

He stares at me the Most since I was have no idea where I was when I got here but I might as well as go with it "Since you been here we been putting you In extensive test to see if you qualified as a Pilot of the Defense Fleet and someday you Might even join the Mercenaries and Friends of Mine Star Fox "That's when it hit me I was In this star Fox universe but since I keep looking at myself to see if I'm either Human or a Fox when I look at myself

I was a Fox Brown Fur and wearing my Strip shirt and Non Baggy Pants with as well as my Glasses "I'm me but I'm a Fox?" The General accidently interrupted me

"Is there something wrong Loops" The General said as I tried to talk back but the Nervousness of talking to the General is well just scary But I spoke with a Little Confidence "No nothing wrong General" I said trying to keep my head up until I saw something couldn't believe Bill was here Fox's oldest Comrade was here with Me

"Where did my Parents Portal lead me into which story 64 or before adventures I couldn't tell but Seems Bill was more of a Friend to everybody until he saw me

"You're the New face around huh Loops" He said holding out his hand In my mind I realized how did they know my name Bill hand was waiting to be shake so I shook his hand and Said "yeah I'm new here.." I wanted to ask him how did figure out my Name I'm not a Fox but a Human Transformed into a Fox I said trying not to be dumb but I asked anyways "I wanted to Know Bill how did you figure out my Name" Bill with shocked realized that my memory of the Past Life as a baby was nothing but a Memory he said in a Calm tone

"Well when I found you in the Carriage I notice you were carrying a Letter To Fox My Comrade and well it said "This is Guadalupe Vela he is now known as Loops the 31st and will be watched cared and Nurtured to Health until he is ready to Flying the 0g45 Arwing til then Please if anyone will read this send this letter to General Pepper he will know what to do"


	2. Chapter 2 My Backstory and Escape

Chapter 2

I was shocked that I was holding a letter but I didn't know it was for Fox Mcloud the Fox Mcloud But how I don't remember anything that happened to me as a Baby but remember waking up in the soldiers tents then getting ready for training "Loops I know it said to Fox but Fox….Well how could I say this…He well is just getting serious with Krystal they're starting to get with each other more often and well…" Bill stop to scratch the Back of his head "Try to think it over"

I have figured it out I'm In the Middle of the Adventures Timeline entering Assaults Timeline "So then I want to get Training if I'm going to be Fox's teammate then I got to Man up" Then suddenly Pepper interrupted "Loops I know you want to Join the Star Fox since well we know you're Not a Fox" Everyone shocked to know what was I the General spoke with Confidence

"Don't worry He's a Human Hybrid Fox with Talents Deep Hidden Within and with the Amount of Training you might be able to become a Pilot and Maybe you might even be able to Help Fox once In a While He said trying to Up the Confidence until I realized yeah I will train until I become the Second best at least Falco doesn't get mad at me

To think my past was clouded to what seemed liked days, actually seemed like weeks months even to trying to remember the past as well as getting my training though it wasn't as hard I noticed Bill trying to cheer me up as he did fox but since my feelings were different from Fox I wasn't was calm as I hoped to be though First day of training wasn't as bad as I thought It would be until, the Arwing Capabilities test Arrived.

This time though my skills improved from dodging all the Lasers to Barrel rolling into the ground then up again, how I was able to do that was something I hoped my parents are wondering where I am and why am I here but enough for me I got training to do if I will meet my Future Parents though being A Son to Krystal is kind of confusing for me since well Krystal is unlike all the people I wished I was with Fox was very Lucky to find her though I don't think they know where I am from exactly since I'm human but that's for them to know not Find out Falco still being the Cocky type which would be more brother-ish since I know Falco is well Best friends to Fox and Slippy is more the Annoying Brother with a Tech Addiction to Fixing things Peppy is the Grandpa Figure due to Star Fox history and Fox's dad dying and all.

Suddenly Focus got to me I was taking so long that I realized that time does passed as you think I headed for my room it was 12:00 Midnight and it was July 23rd my human Birthday so I decided to have a Little fun for my Human birthday even though. I need my sleep so I decided to sneak into the Arwing testing Bay to test my skills on a few asteroids but while heading there I noticed something following mostly a robot that I met while exiting my room Rob-116 my personal robot the robot is like the slave but I let it fix my blasters sometimes If I don't have anything for it to fix I let it go to another owner to let it try to fix something.

"Sir Do you need assistance?" The Robot said in its loud voice "No Rob I'm find I'm just going to spend my Human birthday on shooting some asteroids that all" I said trying not to get myself in trouble and in whispers "Ah yes your human birthday carry on sir" Rob my slave Robot is also my security guard since If I leave my room before it does it will throw me into the training chamber "Carry on Master Loops" he said as he left to my Room "Thanks rob I owe you one."

I said trying to leave my quarters as quietly as possible "hope to see you again master" Rob Left to my room I headed for the cargo bay but to my surprise I couldn't believe my eyes The Entire Star Fox team looking at the night in space they almost noticed my appearing so I decided to sneak behind the boxes but to my surprised they were the cargo I had to move fast good thing I was fast enough to escape sight I wanted to say Hi mostly to Fox but they didn't noticed me until they turned around "Whoa so this is Rogers kid I didn't know he already set for Arwing testing" Fox said in his Matured voiced "He seemed somehow young for a 15 year old" Krystal said trying to figure out where I came from she said in her Confused voice.

"You're not from this universe are you Lupe?" she said as she might've figured it out by now "Yeah you could say that Krystal and don't ask me how I know your Name Fox talks A lot about you so I heard from rumors" I said trying to hide the lie that fact that I am human not from this universe and was brought here from a Portal seems history likes to Fuck with me big time "Anyways I got to get to bed my test is tomorrow though I wanted to spend my last Human birthday on destroying the asteroid covering the cruiser but I guess I got owned but anyways see ya Later Fox maybe we will meet somewhere where I won't get in trouble for being outta bed "Yeah…See ya Loops" As soon as I left Fox said to Krystal

"Father like son I met his father when I was little so this is his son so he looks a lot like me except the fact that he's human from another Universe" But Krystal already said "I already know fox I found the Letter in your Room" Fox scared and Small blushed escaped his cheeks but he kept his cool long enough to say "So you know he's not a Fox from our Universe he's a human hybrid from my father's College friend Roger Johnson Vela but to my surprise I was only 7 when I saw him as a Baby here he is now 15 and A Pure A Student in Arwing capabilities I am still shocked to this day to see my Dad's Best Friend son have the same skills as me Krystal interrupted him "So does this mean he going to be our Son? Fox's face suddenly became very red and Falco with a Question mark above his head Falco was first to Say "If he is Fox's so called son then at least wait until you two are married at least jeese I can't believe I'm saying this but Fox wait until you and Krystal had enough Bed time to get the boy at least until your Experienced" Falco said with Courage and Fear in his voice. Fox was about to say something until General Pepper came in right when Fox was about to make his moment "Everyone Heed what I'm about to say because this involves Krystal and Fox Mcloud.

Fox Your Friends Son has Escaped his room now he going to go Freelance…..never mind I see where the resemblance comes from Fox this is exactly what you do right Fox?" General Pepper said as he mentions Fox in his last attempt to leave when he was little "Yeah I remember General…" General Pepper then said "Then I think you might know where he might be then Fox." Fox looks at the cargo "Yeah I think I know where you want me to look for him sir? "Yes but bring him back alive don't capture him if he resists I have fully authorized Weapon used to use on Him but don't kill the Boy Please he is the last of his kind." Fox said trying to keep his Cool "Don't worry General we will bring…." He Look at Krystal with a Recognized Look "Him Back don't worry..."

The General was about to tear up instead though he left to let Star Fox do their job Falco was first to talk once General Pepper Left "Lupe left the station and we have to look for him…gotta pack my Sniper first I ain't taking no brains as a Answer Fox" Falco said as he left for his Arwing "Come on Krystal let's test his skills to see if he qualifies as our Son" Krystal with a Blush on her Cheeks said "Alright if he's gonna be my son then at least let's check if he can take care of himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Bounty on my Ass

Chapter 3 Fox….My Stepfather...

"I couldn't choose…. I couldn't change when I came to Corneria….I wish I could do more than just let  
myself be unprepared if Fox or Krystal were to Adopt me…..I gotta prepare myself…..if I lose them as well…."  
I said as I ran through the hallways grab my blaster headed for the Arwing bay to my surprise The Star Fox team was gone that's something I actually wished they did because I'm going for a little training session In Katina the training base for all that left the Cornerian Flight Center

"let's hope I know what I am doing."

But nothings gonna change anything I am already getting thoughts about what would happen would they accept me? Would Fox Mcloud ever try to teach me Discipline? I just wish I had a little more time to think instead of trying to already be accepted I hope they at least let me train.

At least I couldn't hope but wondered that as I made my way into the Bay I notice Falco packing his sniper rifle while running through the hallways he didn't notice me which is a Thank god because falco is more Violence kind of person than the others which gets me the feeling that he's gonna use the sniper rifle to hunt me down or to spy on me. But I will worry about that later for now I need to get moving "Ok I made it into the Arwing bay."

Damn bots the first place they inspect is the Arwings to check if one of them is missing good thing I know how to disarm one of them and get to the Arwing and Fast I know this is not the best time for a joke but I'm gonna be honest I'm just gonna sneak next to the parked Arwing and launch it hoping they don't see me.

As I made my way up I climb over the Ladder hoping they didn't hear me climbing and started up the Arwing "Alright Thrusters Check boosters check and last but not least the throttle check alright let's go" I released the lock from the ground ladder and waited and Launched into space I turned back only to see that they didn't even bother coming after me that's something I didn't think bots were that damn stupid wow anyways back on topic before I lose my mind I set my course for Katina that's where all the training is gonna be if I am also correct Star Wolf is gonna be their gonna see if wolf wants a 1 on 1 just for shits and Giggles if he wins well I die if I win though he has to train me wish I could think of another plan but I could go to Corneria and check out the scenery but that's for another time "Alright Course for Katina let's hope Wolfs nice enough to train me at least."

"So Falco taking your time with the sniper Rifle" Fox said as he took off the bots helmet "oh sorry Foxy but I was trying to find my stash of ammo that I know I put it here somewhere" Falco said trying to sound innocent "Hey Fox do you think Lupe's gonna go to Katina or Corneria" Krystal said as she also took off the bots helm "That's one of his decisions if he's going to Katina Wolf and his gang are gonna kick his ass bad but if he heading for Corneria then I think we will meet him there" Fox said as he took off the rest of the armor.

"What if he's at Katina using hyperspace jump now Fox?" Slippy said walking in from the hidden boxes "Then I got a plan but Falco can't find his…" Falco suddenly interrupted "Found it 600 rounds alright Fox you want me to spy on the Kid until he is ready to take care of himself" Falco said putting his 600 rounds inside his backpack.

"Yeah Falco I want you to watch him but make sure he doesn't see you and if he being threaten use the sniper and Eliminate anyone threatening him and if you see wolf there send him a Message for Me "Don't hurt my Stepson" tell him that when you see him" Fox said as he gave him the Extra part for his sniper rifle the Laser Sight "Fox do you know what you're doing if you give me that Laser sight you know I will hunt anyone hurting him alright?" Falco said adding the Laser to his Sniper Rifle "I know now keep an eye on him me and Krystal are heading for Corneria to find him Falco your on Katina if he's there keep a Birds eye out" Fox smiled Falco gave him the Thumbs up for Approval and Left for his Arwing heading straight for Katina "Krystal Slippy now we find him and Watch him" Slippy was already ahead and Left for Corneria for the Radar Locator "Slippy?" Krystal said as she looked as Slippy climb his Arwing and Left for Corneria "Never Mind" she said as she also left for her Arwing and Everyone had their missions and left.

"10 minutes to Katina" the Computer said as I check the gas tank "30 more gallons left wow The Arwing uses more gas than the car my dad used to have" I said as I saw Katina right in Orbit "Alright Katina in orbit gonna be awhile though, better turn on the Radio" I turned on the radio to realized Move Along was playing "Damn All American Rejects in space damn I didn't know they were that famous" I said as I turned up the Volume and lay on my Cockpit hoping to be in Katina in a Few hours the song's Lyrics keep coming to my Head

_"And even when your hope is gone Move along Move along just to make it through"_

_"When all you gotta keep it strong"_

_"Move along" "Move along" _

_"Like I know you too"_

_"And even when your hope is gone Move along Move along just to make it through"_

_"When all you gotta keep it strong"_

_"Move along" "Move along" _

_"Like I know you too" (know you too)_

_"And even when your hope is gone"_

_"Move along Move along"_

_ "Just to make it through" _

_"Move along"_

_"Go on go on go on go on"_

_"Right back what is wrong we move along" (Move a long)_

_"Go on go on go on go on"_

_"Right back what is wrong we Move along!" (Move a long!)_

_"Go on go on go on go on"_

_"Right back what is wrong we move along!"(Fade)_

As the song finishes I wanted to see if there's a repeat button but to my surprise theirs now so I'll just have to stick with crappy advertisements 23 minutes Later "More ads what's next a finding on the missing Human Hybrid?" I said I was seriously surprise what came up next "we interrupt this Radio for a Special Cornerian News Broadcast there is a Human hybrid on the Loose I repeat on the Loose anyway who has contact with this human hybrid leave him alive but Capture him and Bring him back to the Cornerian Flight Center the Captor will receive Fifty Million Credits Due to this boy being a Human and Not one of our kind so if anyone finds him please Bring him back alive and Unharmed but the use of Capture equipment is authorized he might make the same move as Famous Mercenary Fox Mcloud so if anyone wants to earn Fifty Million Credits Start your Capturing devices and please Bring back The Boy Alive and Unharmed if harmed you will be shot on Sight and Kill by Cornerian Defense Fleet" *End of Broadcast* "Oh my Fucking god are you kidding now I'm most Wanted this is worse than playing Need for speed Most wanted with the Shittiest Car in the game what's next the use of weapons that only Paralyzed Me "Another News Breaking Advertisement The General Whitecoat as authorize the use of weapons such as Tasers and Tranquilizers" But suddenly the General Interrupts "Find the boy and bring him back to my Quarters I will raise the price to One-hundred million credits if he is only brought back within the next 24 hours" the General leaves "ok so One-Hundred Million credits to whoever finds Loops Mcloud the Stepson of Fox Mcloud he is said to be trained in the arts of stealing and combat so prepare for one hell of a Fight News reporter 116 Signing off" I just realized I have a bounty on my Head "Fuck! Really so much for Katina this just is gonna get Worse and Worse for Me hope falco not one of those Hunting Mercs for cash.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf's Past

Chapter 4 Wolf Broken Past...

The Arwing only had 10 gallons left the good thing is that I managed to land the Arwing before it ran outta fuel, the Bad Thing is about hundreds of grunts and savages want the One Billion dollar credits so they hunted me down but with Tasers some actually use real weapons to capture me but judging from the fact that "I am armed" I was able to hold them off God I love My dad's self-made infinite ammo blaster the blaster was given to me by my dad before I was transported to the star Fox world he mentions fox when he talks to me but he never mentions anyone else but fox and Krystal I didn't know who they were until I noticed the real Names Krystal and Fox Mcloud….. in the story my dad told me they were married. Now, I came between them now I think they are already married I think…I might've well as get my ass outta here before they come and take me back I came to Katina to trained with Star Wolf so I can learn a thing or two from Wolf….gonna hate Panther for Life though.

"The Preps were all sets let's hope I don't land again near the compound full of Armed Criminals" once again I said to myself before noticing I was being chased None other than star Wolf themselves Wolf was the first to talk "Fox I'm owed an apology and I will have it! Even it means killing you…." He said as Panther and Leon were behind him Leon in his raspy and Lizard voice said "I'm going to enjoy watching you shot to death heh heh" Panther using his "swag" also said "I am panther Coroso and I will take the one women that loved you and Tortured her to no end sex after sex after sex I will make her my slave" I thought they knew about the bounty guess they didn't so I decided to see if they got what it takes to defeat the stepson of Mcloud "so you think I'm Mcloud then…." I said with a lot of patience then I turned and ready my Cannons on the Arwing and Maximized all shields to my Laser cannons which I know it's a bad idea since If I get hit it's bye, bye Lupe so I hope this paid off "Alright then I only want wolf…" I said as I aimed directly at wolf.

Wolf with his Confused face noticed my voice "You're his stepson….the one with the Bounty Leon interrupted him "Well, well, well I thought Fox would show up but I guess this will do" Wolf interrupted "Hey kid why did you come down all the way from Corneria you do realized a about thirty thousand Thugs, Criminals, and Sex Slaves want you alive to turn you in…if you came to visit the Strip club it's close" he said as he looked at me with Serious eyes I looked at him with eyes that only a Master would love at first he didn't understand my Expression until Panther walk in "Well the stepson I guess my chance at grabbing those Blue boobs are gone" Panther with a sad face left and landed in the strip club "Wolf if you don't mind me asking? Are you good at training people" This question I know is going to backfire on me let's hope he says No... Wolf with a smug and a small smile said "I used to before I made Star Wolf I used to be a teacher at the Academy reason for Leaving is someone took my Wife and Killed her in front of my two eyes.….Well now only one because that bastard stabbed me with a knife in the eye which is why I had to get a scouter on my eye to prevent the blood from becoming Infected once she was dead I had nothing left he took everything away.

Money, job, and my loving wife that bastard deserved what he got though thanks to Mcloud but the apology I always ask Mcloud is actually a Thank you for killing him if you want to know the Bastards Name Andross I became a mercenary since I lost half my Memories when he took my eye so only the memories of my present time are with me anything after the past is gone but I do know one thing though" He took out a Amulet that look like a Triforce but it was more like a grenade with a crossed in the middle "This amulet was my wife's when she died she gave it to me to never forget her as her blood hit the floor and Andross laughs as I went after him with my claws he slaps across the Room and the next you know I awoken in a hospital bed, my arm and my leg were broken and my missing eye had been patched up only to know I'm half machine thanks to the scouter but yeah I did trained a lot of people but when Fox step in it was competition.

For who was better he made Star Fox since he was a Fox I made Star Wolf since I'm a Wolf we been battling each other for years now ever since the day his father died I decided to become his rival in every way I help him once in a while but known fact: Wolfs are never like Foxes, Foxes like to Hunt when it the time of the year and when they need to train for the outside world Wolves let's just said We are mortal Rivals to Foxes" He said as he wiped a tiny tear off his eye with his smug face still intact from far away though Falco landed and set up his sniping post once he got his sniper and his rounds reload into the Sniper he found the best time for some hunting practice "Well hello there wolf I see your just flying there like a dumbass wondering why are sniper shots being aimed right at you first of all Don't Fuck with my Step Brother second 600 hundreds rounds is about 3 shots to your Wolfen and its history along with anyone flying it three…" he notices Leon Landing "Aw Lizard he is gonna wondered why he just got killed so I'll just do him a favor.

Meanwhile on Corneria Fox and Krystal and Slippy were Flying around Corneria for any signs of me but I was actually at Katina not Corneria

"Fox are you sure he didn't go to Katina according to Falco distress signal he is ACTUALLY on Katina if we move now we can make it" Krystal said as she was talking to Fox Slippy was adjusting his new invention the Instant Teleport Feature "so once in hyperspace jump press the Green Button to go to the designated Stops Katina's Coordinates are 36, 43,23,10,66,44,10,55 Fortuna's were 44, 55, 22, 33, 50, 66, 82, 11, 7" Slippy said as he adjusted everyone's via Comlink Fox said in his mind while Krystal was there as well "He's at Katina But Falco+Sniper Rifle equals someone will die which I know Wolf is gonna be there so Krystal you still up for that Dinner later" Krystal with a face red said "Um…..sure Fox just should I take my pilots suit or go fancy?" Fox said with a smile on his face "Go whichever way you want but this dinner is actually a rescue mission if Operation Lupe turned in happens" Krystal with a smile said "So does that mean…" before Fox interrupting her "Yes we will beat Panther again" Krystal with excitement left foxes mind and headed straight for the great fox


End file.
